


A very good place to start

by AstriferousSprite



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drawing, M/M, Space Cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstriferousSprite/pseuds/AstriferousSprite
Summary: Finn teaches Poe how to draw cats--sorry,tookas.It goes well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for stormpilot week, with the prompt _Finn teaching Poe how to do something/meet the family._ So why not both?

With Kes in the kitchen, they didn’t have much to do. Poe had stupidly left his Sabacc deck on base, and while making out was fun, neither of them were especially in the mood right now.

Which is why Poe was surprised when Finn rummaged through his suitcase and pulled out two sketch pads. Honest-to-Force, solid paper sketch pads.

His eyes widened. “Where did you—”

“I’m gonna teach you how to draw,” said Finn casually, as if he had this all planned. “It’s a good way to pass the time.”

“You’ve got to be kidding.” Poe shook his head.

“It's not _that_ hard.” Ignoring his boyfriend's protests, Finn tossed him a notebook, and a pencil from his breast pocket (ok, so he _definitely_ planned this). “Besides, it’s pretty relaxing once you get the hang of it.”

Poe blankly stared down at the white paper. “I’m gonna screw up somehow.”

“That’s why the Force gifted us with erasers.” He waved one around, setting it down on the space of bed between them. “Here, let’s start simple. Let’s draw Simcha.”

Poe nearly choked. “That’s _simple?_ ”

“Well, she makes for a good subject.” Finn paused to briefly scratch said tooka behind the ears. “What I find is, breaking something down into its shapes first really helps simplify what I’m drawing, and makes everything easier.”

_Typical Finn, always finding a way to make the impossible seem easy._

He picked up his pencil. Poe followed suit.

“So, what shapes do you see?”

Poe looked hard at Simcha. “Bunch of circles and triangles, mostly.”

“And isn’t that so much nicer to draw than an overweight tooka?” Before he was about to protest that Simcha wasn’t _fat,_ she was just _well-fed,_ Finn continued, twirling his pencil. “So, draw her as nothing but shapes—circles for the body and head, triangles for her ears, oval for her tail—and press lightly, you might need to erase later.”

“I’m definitely gonna need to erase something,” said Poe. With a deep breath, he put pencil to paper, and began to draw.

Finn continued to gently coach him through forming the outline and adding details, especially on how to form the face. “Again, start with shapes—triangles and circles, mostly—and then draw her eyes and nose over that.”

Finally, after maybe half an hour, Poe set his pencil down. “I think it looks decent.”

“Oh, don’t sell yourself short,” said Finn, scooting close to look at Poe’s notebook. “It’s…”

“…shit, right?” Poe grinned. “I know it sucks, you don’t have to sugarcoat it.”

“It doesn’t _suck,_ Poe,” said Finn, rolling his eyes. “And to be honest, it’s a lot better than the first time _I_ tried to draw a tooka.”

“You flatter me.”

“Still, it’s a bit weird in some places, like the head’s a bit big,” he continued, hand brushing against Poe’s as he pointed it out. _That. That was deliberate._ “But it’ll get better with practice.”

Poe smiled. “I’m glad you think so,” he whispered, leaning in to quickly kiss his boyfriend.

Simcha stretched.

Poe stood up. “I think dinner’s ready,” he said, holding out a hand. “Dad’ll want us to set the table.”

“Joy.” Finn took it, standing up. “What’s for dinner?”

“It’s a _surprise,_ ” insisted Poe, but gave in after seeing the pleading look on Finn’s face. “Crab soup, he makes it really good. You’re gonna love it.”

“Just as long as he’s a better cook than you,” said Finn, slinging an arm around his shoulder as they walked out.


End file.
